The Wyatt Family
by Mel13
Summary: Just a little story I made of Piper and Leo's family...6 kids...two parents..wow...R&R..I might make other chapters...tell me if you want me to
1. Default Chapter

The Wyatt Family!  
  
Matthew Halliwell Wyatt- 8 years old Melinda Halliwell Wyatt- 6 years old Prue and Deshawn Halliwell Wyatt- 4 years old Ryanne Haliwell Wyatt- 3 years old Shardelle Halliwell Wyatt- 1 years old  
  
"Hey give that back!"  
  
"Mommy! She did it first"  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Daddy said that was mine!"  
  
"Wahhh"  
  
"You're going to get it now!"  
  
Piper Halliwell Wyatt grimaced as she opened her eyes. Down stairs could be the sounds of the Wyatt zoo. Six kids all living under one house could be total disaster. Piper rolled over and looked over at her husband who was probably up a while ago with all this noise.  
  
"You get Shar and I'll get everyone else" Piper said as she got up.  
  
Leo smiled thinking that he got the easy way out. "Sure"  
  
Piper and Leo went their own ways as she went downstairs and he went into the nursery.  
  
"Mommy! I told her that she would get in trouble but she wouldn't listen!" Prue said as she grabbed her moms hand and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryanne!" Piper screamed as she saw the mess and knew who was responsible. Flour was over and probably all over the house.  
  
"Mom Shawn wont give me the remote!" whined Matt as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Just use the t.v." Piper said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No! I want that remote!" Matt said as he ran out of the room. The next thing Piper knew was a shrill scream that sounded like someone was being murder. To a mother of six kids though knew it wasn't something major.  
  
Piper calmly walked into the hall just as Leo came downstairs with Shardelle. "Piper she did it again!" "Sorry honey" Piper said giggling as she went into the living to find Matt with his hand high up in the air with the remote. Deshawn was red faced and crying and demanding to put it down.  
  
"What happened here!" Leo bellowed and everyone was quiet for a good 5 minutes.  
  
Piper didn't noticed Floury Ryanne coming into the room and standing beside her mom. When she heard Leo yell she jumped about a mile and right into Piper's arms.  
  
"Its okay baby..Ryanne!" Piper said as she the troublemaker of the whole crew. "You are so in trouble!"  
  
When they were gone Leo put Shardelle on the floor which didn't make her happy and pretty soon all the kids were crying again.  
  
"Okay enough!" Leo said. "Matt give me that remote no one is going to use it now! Shardelle daddy will be right there! What is that stench?"  
  
"Honey where's Prue and Melinda?" asked Piper from the kitchen.  
  
Leo shook his head. He picked up Shardelle and quickly went upstairs.  
  
"Dad aren't we pretty!" exclaimed Melinda as her and Prue came out of Piper and Leo's room with makeup all over their face and that stench was Leo's cologne.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled down the stairs. "Piper you better get up here!"  
  
"What? Whats oh my god!" Piper said as her and Ryanne came up the stairs. "All three of you in the bath right now!"  
  
To make things worse all three started balling cause they knew they were in trouble. From downstairs they could hear the sounds of their lovely sons screaming at each other again. Leo and Piper looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8:30 pm  
  
"I always though getting kids to bed was the easy part!" Leo yelled through the screams of "no" as they announced that it was bedtime.  
  
Piper looked at Leo with an amused look on her face. "You though totally wrong!"  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other and nodded. They did this every night and they were still not used to getting kids under the age of 8 and under to bed. Piper grabbed Ryanne By one hand and Deshawn by the other and with much protest got them up the stairs. Leo picked up Prue and yelled to the two older ones that if they didn't get up stairs in two minutes they were gonna be in deep trouble.  
  
"Daddy I need a drink of water!" yelled Ryanne from her and Shardelle's bedroom.  
  
"Mommy she wont stop talking!" yelled Melinda from her and Prue's room.  
  
"Ryanne go get a drink of water from the bathroom honey!" Leo yelled from his and Piper's bedroom.  
  
"Prue you both have school in the morning! Come on baby please just sleep" Piper said.  
  
Pretty soon all of the kids were asleep and in bed. Piper and Leo took this time to lay in bed and talk to each other without having kids interrupting them all the time. They did this prayer that they did every night before they went to sleep themselves.  
  
"Good night Matt, Good night Melinda, Good night Prue" Piper said giggling as Leo kissed her temple.  
  
"Good night Deshawn, Good night Ryanne and Good night Shardelle" Leo said finishing off as they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Night Mommy!"  
  
"Love you Mommy!"  
  
"Love you to Daddy!"  
  
"Sleep dreams Mommy and Daddy"!  
  
"I Love Mommy and Daddy"  
  
"Me To!"  
  
Soon there were helpless giggles and some whispering.  
  
"Love you Matt" yelled Ryanne and you could all the girls laughing.  
  
"Well I don't love you!"  
  
"I don't love you either!"  
  
"Stupid head!"  
  
"MOMMY!!" 


	2. Getting Ready for School

Getting Ready For School!  
  
"That's mine!" screamed Prue as she saw Ryanne holding her back-pack tightly to her chest.  
  
"Nuh uh! Its mine!" Ryanne screamed just as loud as her sister.  
  
Leo came in and grabbed the back-pack gently from Ryanne. "Prue's right this is hers. You don't even go to school yet"  
  
Piper was in the kitchen with the remaining four kids cooking some breakfast and trying to do hair at the same time. She just put a plate of bacon down on the table when she heard a shriek and yelling coming from the hall.  
  
"Leo can you deal with that please?" yelled Piper.  
  
"Umm..Im the one that started it. I didn't mean it though!" yelled Leo back trying to sound like one of the kids.  
  
Piper sighed and walked into the hall. She just turned the corner when she saw Ryanne hit Leo as he was walking away.  
  
"Hey!" Piper said as she walked over to her daughter and held her arm firm. "What did I say about hitting in this house?"  
  
Ryanne's respsonse was between and wail and a scream. Tears rushed down her cheeks and tried to struggle from Piper's grasp. "I-I wanted that backpack and go to school!"  
  
"Honey your to small to go to school yet" Leo said kneeling beside Piper and Ryanne.  
  
"I'm not small!" she said before a fresh set of tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now Ryanne" Piper said as she put her arm down and walked towards the kitchen. "Behave!"  
  
Ryanne looked at Leo and pouted out her lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. Leo firmly though just nodded his head and walked in Piper's direction.  
  
In the kitchen everything was going good. Ryanne finally came in and sat in her normal spot. Everyone was quiet and eating. Piper was happy because everyone had their hair done and was dressed before 8:30. Leo was happy because for once their was no "Daddy shes pushing me" or "Daddy tell him not to touch my food".  
  
"Mommy can I ask you something?" asked Prue as she chewed on a piece of bacon.  
  
"Sure baby" Piper said as she handed some more eggs to Deshawn. "Do you know where my backpack is? After I got it back from Ryanne I put it by the door"  
  
Piper shot a look at Ryanne and counted slowly to ten. "Ryanne where's Prue's backpack?"  
  
Ryanne just calmly kept eating and started getting interested at her food.  
  
"Ryanne mommy just asked you a question" Leo said as he moved the plate away from Ryanne's reach.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and all of the kids ran to the door to see who it was. After awhile there was a chorus of "Aunty Phoebe!" ringing inside the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Piper and Leo walked in the foyer to see Phoebe standing there trying to hug each kid and pick them up at the same time.  
  
"The kids ready?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes there are but Prue needs to find her backpack" Piper said.  
  
Ryanne sighed and stormed into the living room. When she came back she was carrying the backpack.  
  
"Thank you my girl" Piper said kissing her daughter on the forehead. "And the rest of you have a good day"  
  
"Bye mommy" said Prue as she wrapped her mom in a big hug before running outside catching up with everyone else.  
  
"I want to go to school to Aunty!" Ryanne screamed as she ran outside and jumped right into the Jeep.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled as she signaled for Phoebe not to drive away. "Leo! Our lovely three year old is in the jeep again! Can you get her out?"  
  
"Sure no problem" Leo said as he went outside handing Shardelle to Piper. This was more like a tradition to Leo now. He would grab her out of the jeep, she would kick and scream yelling that she "didn't love him anymore" and then finally burst into tears and collapse into his arms.  
  
Piper sighed. She didn't know how much more she could take of the "temper tantrum" stage and she still had one more to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Ryanne from upstairs. She just finished having her nap. Piper had to run up there quickly to make sure she didn't wake up Shardelle in the process.  
  
"Honey shh your sisters still sleeping" Piper said softly entering the room.  
  
"Mommy I had a bad dream! There were monsters and everyone was gone!" Ryanne said flinging her body against her mom.  
  
"Baby its okay..its just a dream" Piper said picking up her daughter and holding her close.  
  
Suddenly they could hear the door opening and then closing.  
  
"Mom were home!"  
  
"Daddy I made a picture for you!  
  
"Your pictures ugly!"  
  
"Daddy she called my picture ugly!"  
  
"Mommy we have to have cupcakes for tomorrow!"  
  
Piper smiled. How could she think of not having this family.  
  
BAM! "Wahhhh! Stupid Kid! Mommy she pushed ME!"  
  
  
  
I need some suggestions please. Also if you want some pictures of the kids and more info email me at spoiled_princess17@hotmail.com..and tell me which kid you want to have or even all of them and I will send pictures back to ur email..thanx! 


	3. The Shopping Trip

The Shopping Trip!  
  
"I get the window seat!" exclaimed Matt as he watched Melinda slide into it.  
  
"No you don't! You got it last time!" Melinda said.  
  
"Hey come on you guys" Piper said as she approached the minivan. "Melinda your right. Matt was at the window last time"  
  
Matt mumbled something under his breathe but slide into the seat besides Deshawn and Prue who were in carseats.  
  
"Mommy mommy! Don't leave without me!" Ryanne scream running out of the manor with Leo holding Shardelle closely behind.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Piper said slyly. "How could I ever forget my baby!"  
  
"Mommy" Ryanne said knowingly as she slid into her car-seat and buckled herself in. "I'm not a baby no more. Im a big girl"  
  
Piper smacked her forehead. "Of course! I forgot. Thank you for reminding me"  
  
"No problemo" Ryanne said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Piper smiled as she slid into the passenger seat and waited while Leo put Shardelle in hers and got into the drivers seat.  
  
"I can't believe were doing this" Piper said as Leo was turning on the engine.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Leo as they drove off.  
  
"Taking our 6 little monsters to the mall." Piper said grimacing, wondering what all could happen there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay everybody stay very close there's cars!" Piper said as she watched all her children get out of the van. "Okay let me get Shardelle and daddy will give you the instructions."  
  
Leo smiled. "Okay Ryanne hold on to mommy's hand. Deshawn and Prudence hold on to my hand. Melinda and Matt you don't have to hold onto hands with anyone but be very careful! Stay very close to us"  
  
All the kids smiled sweetly except for Ryanne. She had a frown on her face and it looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Honey whats wrong?" asked Leo as he picked up the little girl.  
  
"I'm a big girl!" she exclaimed as she started balling.  
  
"Yes you are" Leo said giving Piper a confusing look as she stood beside him.  
  
"I-I-I-I don't need to hold onto anyones hand!" Ryanne cried. "Cause I'm a big girl!"  
  
"Honey you have to" Piper said.  
  
All of a sudden as the Wyatt family thought she was going to stop crying she screamed at the top of her lungs and nothing Piper or Leo could do could make her stop. All of a sudden Piper got very fed up. She and Leo switched kids and Piper started rocking Ryanne back and forth.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ryanne finally stopping.  
  
"I'm treating you like a baby because your acting like one" Piper said angrily. "Big girls don't scream like that."  
  
"I'm a big girl and I still hold on to daddy's hand" Prue pointed out.  
  
"See Ryanne?" Piper said. "Big girls still hold on to mommy or daddy's hands"  
  
Ryanne pouted out her lip. She really had no choice. "Fine but I'm a big girl and no one else is so NUH!"  
  
"Leo you take the kids and go ahead" Piper said angrily as she got the keys for the van. "Ryanne is staying here till she smartens up!"  
  
Leo nodded. That was the best thing they could do. "Come you guys.."  
  
All the kids followed behind Leo looking back at their mom who was never really this angry at one of the kids before.  
  
"I wanted to go shopping" Ryanne said crying.  
  
"Well you shouldn't act like that then" Piper said as she carried Ryanne into the van and then sat down herself.  
  
"Please momma?" Ryanne pleaded. "I'll be good now"  
  
Piper shook her head. "Nope you are on a timeout. You have to be quite until I say we can go into the mall."  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all Piper could hear after that. "This is going to take awhile she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay first on the list. It says here all you kids need some new pairs of clothes" Leo said as he pushed the cart while the kids held onto it at the side.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Melinda softly. "Is Ryanne really in big trouble?"  
  
"Nah. Not that much. Mommy just wants to teach her not to scream like that" Leo explained.  
  
"Were not bad are we daddy?" asked Deshawn.  
  
"No. Niether is Ryanne. She is just cranky. Probably also has some Aunty Prue's blood in her" Leo said chuckling.  
  
The kids looked at him for a minute like he was crazy but then went off into their own ways because they reached the clothing section.  
  
"Okay Matt you fit size 8 or 9, Melinda 6 or 7, Prue and Deshawn 4 or 5" Leo said all in one breathe. "I'll be over here looking for stuff for Shardelle. Stay close!"  
  
"Okay daddy" Prue yelled back at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And now you see why you can't scream like that?" asked Piper to her daughter. "Ryanne? Ryanne?"  
  
Piper looked over the seat and found Ryanne asleep in the carseat Piper put her in. She smiled and gently took her from the seat and stepped out of the van. She locked the doors and went inside to look for the bunch. Piper finally found them in the clothes section.  
  
"Hey, Leo what are you doing?" asked Piper as she watched him set yet another pair of clothes into the cart.  
  
"These kids grow out of them to fast!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
Piper shook her head. Almost automatically she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Leo someones missing" she said worriedly.  
  
Leo looked around counting heads. He found Matt and Deshawn looking at the toys nearby. He found Melinda looking for clothes for her "baby"  
  
"Its Prue"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chapter is where they look for Prue. Could you give me some possible suggestions on where she could be? Thanx. 


	4. The Shopping Trip2

The Shopping Trip2  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper said her eyes bulging out. "Leo where is she? Bring her back!"  
  
"Honey calm down. I don't think she went very far" Leo said trying to calm Piper down because by the looks of their kids that surrounded them they were gonna start crying any minute.  
  
"Mom where's Prue?" asked Matt. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Of course she is" Piper said trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
"Okay we'll split up..I'll take Ryanne and the boys..you take Melinda and Shardelle" Leo said quickly before any of the kids could make any sudden changes.  
  
"Okay" Piper said slowly handing sleeping Ryanne over to Leo and taking Shardelle in her arms. She grabbed onto Melinda's hand and quickly started walking all over the store yelling for her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Mommy?" asked Prue slowly walking the halls of the mall. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mommy?! Daddy?! Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly a woman in her late twenties stopped her. "What's wrong honey? Where are your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"I don't know!" Prue wailed. "I was with them just a minute ago!"  
  
"Its okay honey we'll search for them" the woman said holding onto Prue's hand and walking threw the crowds of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes had passed and Piper, Melinda and Shardelle were waiting patiently by the store front. Finally she saw Leo, Ryanne and the boys coming towards her. Her face fell when she couldn't find Prue with them.  
  
"Leo where is she!" Piper said her own eyes filling with tears. "She's only four years old!"  
  
"Honey I promise you we'll find her" Leo said kissing Piper on the forehead gently. "Lets meet back her again in ten minutes"  
  
Piper nodded. "Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think they left without me?" asked Prue looking terrified.  
  
The woman smiled warmly at her. "Of course not. Your mommy and daddy wouldn't leave you. I know that for a fact"  
  
Prue smiled. She liked this lady a lot. "Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy where is she?" asked Deshawn for about the hundredth time.  
  
"I don't' know champ" Leo said tiredly. "We'll find her though"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy my feet are getting really sore" Melinda whined as she slowed to a stop.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry lets take a very quick break" Piper said as she lead Melinda over to a bench and sat down on it.  
  
They were very quiet for a while when Melinda spoke up.  
  
"Mom! Look! That's Prue's hair tie!" exclaimed Melinda as she jumped up from her spot and dashed to pick up the pink barrette.  
  
"She's close" Piper said. "Come on Mel we have to keep looking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo!" Piper said running threw the crowds and practically throwing herself at her husband. "Prue's barrette"  
  
"Well let's keep looking" Leo said. "She can't be far"  
  
The Wyatt clan minus one walked through the mall shouting out "Prue" as they passed by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think their still looking for me?" asked Prue softly.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yupp"  
  
"They wouldn't leave me right?" asked Prue again.  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
They walked a little more when Prue's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"That's my mom! There she is!"  
  
"Of course" the woman said as tears silently spilled down her cheeks. "Well you better go see her"  
  
Prue smiled as she ran towards her mom. "Mommy!"  
  
Piper turned and looked. There she saw her baby running towards her at full speed. She quickly handed Shardelle over to Melinda and lifted Prue high in the air and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Where were you!" Piper exclaimed. "I was looking ever-where! Who were you with?"  
  
Prue just smiled and put her head on her mom's shoulder. "She misses you to mommy. She really does"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did ya think? I think all you guys know who the "Woman" was that was taking care of Prue. Well review please and tell me if you want to quit right here or keep going. 


End file.
